Happiness, Daydreams, Drool and a Letter
by unoaranya30
Summary: This is an answer to a "Dear John" Fic challenge. It is a bit goofy. Hope you enjoy it. rated T


_This is a slightly serious somewhat goofy answer to Mami's challenge. Don't worry, I haven't stopped working on my next chapter for "Breathless". It should be done by the end of the week._

Clark was in high spirits. He had reason to be. He was head over heels in love with Lois.

'Head over heels', now that is a strange phrase, Clark thought merrily. "Generally my head is over my heels. Whenever I'm standing, walking, sitting or running. The only time my head isn't over my heels is when I'm lying down. Then my heels are level with my head!" Clark snorted back a laugh at the thought.

Clark's mind continued wandering along this profound line of thought. He was certain that it had never been given much thought before.

"It should be, 'heels over head' or 'flat on my face' in love." I should be so deep in love that there is no way for me to tell up from down.

One cheerful thought spawned another. "Kind of like the time Diana and I were flying just over the stratosphere coming home from a relief mission in Taiwan. Diana started to feel dizzy, so I picked her up, closed my eyes and stopped flying. We were weightless for several seconds as we dropped. With my eyes closed I couldn't tell we were falling. It was just the two of us and nothing else in the universe for just those few seconds."

Clark's wandering mind suddenly came to screeching halt. He remembered a gasp of surprise and pleasure. He had opened his eyes to see Diana's clear sea-blue eyes staring blissfully back at his. They smiled warmly at each other as they continued to plummet through the atmosphere. Clark had continued to hold Diana as they fell feeling no desire to let her go and she not wanting to be let go.

Just before they hit the ocean Clark had turned them so that he was flying on his back, his cape wrapped up around Diana. They flew in each others arms, smiling like fools for several more minutes before J'onn's voice had interrupted their moment.

"Superman? Wonder Woman? Are you all right? Your readings were all over the charts."

Superman and Wonder Woman had separated hastily. "Yes J'onn, we are okay. Diana passed out for a second there but now everything is fine. You can beam us up if you like" he said grinning at Diana. Diana smiled back at him a little confused not quite getting what he was talking about.

J'onn had teleported them to the Watchtower where Lois had been waiting for him.

Clark suddenly wasn't in such high spirits. He was on his way to have a date with Lois. He was planning on asking her to marry him, and here he was day dreaming about his best friend.

"She's my best friend." He said to himself. "I wasn't thinking anything inappropriate. She's my best friend. It's only natural that I would think of her when I'm happy. I'm thinking about her because I'm happy. That's why. I'm happy because Lois is going to say yes. She knows I'm Superman and Clark and she doesn't mind. Lois is very smart, and strong. She's very pretty and very brave. She's a good person and it would be stupid and cruel of me to breakup with her."

Clark was shocked at the path his thoughts had taken in last few moments. What was the matter with him!

Clark arrived at Lois's apartment and knocked.

"It's open!" Lois called from inside.

Clark entered. "You know Lois, you shouldn't leave your door unlocked like that. Anyone could just walk in. It's very dangerous."

Lois rolled her eyes as she came out of the bathroom. "I can take care of myself Clark and anyways, I just unlocked it a second ago."

Clark smiled sheepishly. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," Lois smiled back, "where are you taking me?"

"I thought we could go to the 'Starlight Palace'. It's at the top of Metropolis Tower, the food is supposed to be good and we can dance."

"Wow, Clark! I never thought Superman could be so romantic," she said teasingly but there was a sort of sad look in her eyes.

They arrived at their destination and were seated. They talked easily about work and family and each other. Clark was comfortable and happy. There were no inappropriate thoughts.

After their meal they moved to the dance floor and glided to several soft waltzes. Lois looked up at Clark and saw that his eyes were closed, and his face was serene.

"Where did you learn to dance so well?" she asked him.

"Ma, Pa and Diana are good dancers and patient teachers." Clark answered easily.

Lois stiffened in his arms at the mention of Diana.

"How are they?" she asked him

"Ma and Pa are fine. They'll be coming to see me this next weekend. And Diana is doing well. She is kept pretty busy with the league and her work at the embassy. I think being an ambassador tires her out more than fighting super villains." Clark chuckled.

They were walking back to their table. Clark had a faraway look in his eyes. Lois had a good idea why as they sat down.

"You just drooled Clark." Lois observed drily.

Clark wiped his mouth with the back of his hand absentmindedly. Clark looked at Lois. She looked serious and nervous. "Lois, I would like to ask you something."

Alarm bells instantly went off in Lois' mind as she saw Clark reaching into his pocket and beginning to kneel.

"Wait, Clark," Lois said holding up her hands in protest. "Before you do there is something I want you to read. I want you to read it right now while I go to the bathroom."

"O..oh. O.o..ok." Clark stuttered.

Lois stood up handed him an envelope and headed towards the bathroom.

Clark opened the letter, took a deep breath and began to read.

_Dear Clark,_

_I think that you are a wonderful person. You are selfless, gentle and kind. I am not. I know that you think that you love me and that if I were to marry you you'd be a wonderful husband. But you are in love with someone I can't compete with. You just don't know it because along with that strong selfless and gentle nature of yours, you also got a strong dose of naïve._

_You probably have no idea who I'm talking about and have a lost bewildered look on your face right now._

Clark tried his best to look found and unbewildered as he continued reading.

_Whenever Wonder Babe comes up in a conversation you get this idiotic grin on your face. Oh yes, and quite often you drool. I think I've had to clean up at least six different puddles of Kryptonian drool from my floors!_

_So no I won't marry you. It's very flattering that the "Man of Steel" wants me to marry him but I refuse to marry a man who doesn't know what he _

_wants._

_Personally, and this is just my opinion mind you, I think you should tell Wonder Pants how you feel about her, and perhaps see a doctor about your drooling problem. That's not something I would mention to the flawless Wonder Doll. I have a feeling that Amazons don't waste their time with faulty specimens of the male species._

_Anyway, I am sure that we will always be friends but that will have to be all._

_Ooh, one more thing. I'm already on my way home. Don't follow me. I had a nice time. You are a nice man. But we were not meant for each other. You have a soul mate already. You two were made for each other. So stop your moping and go get her._

_Yours always_

_Lois_

Clark sat stunned. He hadn't seen that coming. Lois sure was blunt, he thought sadly. And she sure didn't like Diana!

He briefly toyed with the idea of going after Lois, but thought it would be best if he didn't.

He paid for the meal, tipped the waitress and left the restaurant alone.

As he stepped outside he looked up into the sky. He wondered if perhaps Diana would like to go flying with him over the ocean as he absentmindedly wiped the drool from his mouth.


End file.
